Better Days Ahead
by Truee
Summary: Stiles has a hard time coping with being born with magic after his powers weren't strong enough to save his mother. Scott helps him learn that his magic is a gift, like being a werewolf. Derek reveals a secret to Stiles that he's been carrying around for years. Will Stiles be able to help the pack defeat the alpha pack?. AU Sorry not good with summaries. STEREK) Derek/Stiles Slash
1. Crying Is Only 10 of Being Hurt

I've never been in control. Ever since I can remember trying to control my power has always been a hassle. It's annoying. Having something that is so special, but lack control of it. I can remember my mother's encouraging words "Stiles just focus baby... Take your time. It took me years to master my gift. Channel it through your emotions baby..." she would say twirling her finger making the dishes float around the kitchen with her telekinesis; I remember flicking my hands trying to make the dishes stop in mid-air... They just wouldn't.

I remember crying and yelling "stop! Freeze!" flicking my hands... Nothing happened. Scott was in the corner just looking amazed at the twirling plates and bowls.

Scott McCall has been my best friend for as long as I can remember, he has always been around and my parents loved him as if he was their own. Me and Scott would always announce how we had 2 mommies and a dad (we'd always get strange looks from adults, but most kids were jealous).Scott's father has never been in the picture and that was okay because I could share my daddy. Scott learned of me and my mom's special abilities because his mom and my mother were basically sisters, in fact his mother helped my mother master her powers.

Whenever any of this magic stuff got too overbearing it was great to have a friend to be able to put your mind on other things, and plus family doesn't hide things from each other.

My mother hushed me and put her free hand on my shoulder; I look up to her and see she still is twirling the dishes with her free hand. She nods at me to try again. I look into her eyes for reassurance which was surely there. As I look into her eyes I saw dedication, I saw the love she had for having magic, but most of all I saw the faith she had in me. I flicked my hands one more time and everything in the room stopped. The plates that were twirling, the clock that was ticking, the water that was running, even the fire that was burning under the skillet on the stove. Everything was frozen in time.

Even Scott, I started to panic

"Mom do something, I accidentally froze Scott. What if he's stuck? What if he's trying to breathe but can't? Will he suffocate?"

She told me to calm down and to focus only on Scott and unfreeze him. I did as she said and sure enough he was unfrozen.

Scott was beaming at me!

"Oh my god! You totally did it! That amazing! You was all ' I can't' and mom was all 'you can' and you was all KAPOW! wait.. Was I frozen too? Cause I remember you guys standing over there"

I was proud of myself that was amazing I'll admit.  
That was the first time I was actually in control, I remember looking up to see my mother smiling, though it looked like she was frozen too but I could see her inhaling and exhaling

"Mom... I know you're not stuck" I said looking at her intently.

She bursts out laughing. "Hey you can't blame me, you face was priceless." She laughs.

That was the last time my power was actually considered a gift in my eyes. My mom was so proud of me; I'd give anything to see that smile again. To her that laugh. I laugh at the memory. My mother was always joking and full of life. I have the power to freeze time, well freeze things and beings. I can't like freeze the whole world or anything, but how cool would that be? I come from a timeline of magical beings, I would say witches but I refuse to address myself by that since everyone associates the name with broomsticks and pointy hats worn by a hag. Even the word wizard has been taking over by the Harry Pottheads, I refuse to fall victim to the fuckery that is society, I'm not even sure I can call myself a magical being anymore, I haven't used my power in almost 7 years. I hate having magic to be honest. People talk all the time about the wonders and wisdom that magic holds. I hate it. I hate magic. At the age of ten I didn't know what cancer was. It has always just been my Dad, my Mom, & me. I was never really close to any other family members so how was I to know that death is inevitable?  
When my mother first told me she was sick I sprang into action. I had taken the money I had left over from my allowance to buy her some Tylenol and Nightquil. When I got home and gave it to her she bursted into tears. I was so scared I thought I had gotten the wrong medicine. This is what she always gave me when I was feeling under the weather. She grabbed me into a hug and was sobbing on me.

She kept whispering "I love you" and "I don't want to leave" into my ear.

I was panicking, but I just hugged her back and said "Mommy you will never leave me, our love is too strong"

I scoff at that now. Oh how wrong was I. I remember getting Pulled from school one day and being rushed to the hospital by my dad. Everything was happening so fast I could barely think. When we finally got to the room we were rushing in the first thing I saw was my mommy...But in a way she wasn't. This woman on the table was lighter... Paler. Her lips were extremely dry and she had dark circles around her eyes. It was so strange because even though I was used to having and seeing my mother so bright and full of life, when she smiled I knew it was her. She smiled and reached for us. I lay on one side of her and my dad laid on the other side of her.

"Don't leave us baby, please."

My dad was sobbing and I heard him. If there is anything I regret in this world is ever having to see that. In front of me was my mother dying and my father is slowly losing her grip on faith. I couldn't take it. We were losing her slowly she just kept drifting. I could tell she was close to death. I stood out of the bed and started flicking my hands. I can't let this happen, this is my mommy! I can't lose her not now, not EVER! I'm flicking my hands over and over again but it won't stop, the cancer won't stop hurting her

"Mom please, Just don't leave me please" I remember begging and even bargaining with her. "Mommy I swear I will work on my magic, I will be the bestest student to ever walk in school hallways... I'll get a job so daddy so have to work, that way y'all can spend more time together... Just please don't die... Don't leave me" she was smiling but silent...

"Mom say something..." I whisper.

"Stiles... I could never leave you... our love is too strong"

She says wrapping me into her side while holding my dad's hand. My Dad is looking away from her now, he moved off of the bed when she went limp.

"St-stiles... She's gone

and in that moment I knew that I lost. I lost the battle with life and there was nothing I could do about it. What good is magic when you can't protect the ones you love? At the age of ten I really didn't know what was going on, she always kept bright spirits and hugging me all the time. Anytime me and Scott wanted to go to the movies, out to eat, to the playground she never obliged. She said she loved spending time with us... Who would have known those would be the last moments I shared with her? I remember waking up to my alarm.  
It was a month after the funeral... Scott had stayed over because was family night last night. When I went to my Mother and Father's room all I seen was my dad in the room sitting on my mother's side of the bed holding her favorite dress, and he was crying. I went and lay beside him and cuddled next to him. Scott came in shortly after and lay on the other side of him.

"Its okay dad we all miss her"

Scott says, by his voice I could tell he has started crying.

"Dad we'll be okay I promise."

I finish Scott sentence. Me and Scott only have one mother and father now.


	2. Pack Meet

*7 years later*  
I knew Scott should have stayed his distance from Derek and his pack. I knew that as soon as Scott had gotten dragged in this whole pack shit I was going to be pulled along with him.

"I can't be an omega; the hunters will literally rip me into two. You saw what they did to that omega didn't you? And plus I know you wouldn't want to miss a chance at seeing Derek's 'nice round ass and the occasional limp boner he has in his gym shorts after His workouts' isn't that how you phrased it?" Scott grins.

I can feel the heat all over my face. Scott has known about my attraction to his alpha for about some time now, but I don't recall ever voicing any of that. Though I'm slightly getting flustered thinking about his limp cock.

"I-I never said any of that!" I spluttered out.

"Not while you were conscious you haven't. Though the other night I got an earful" Scott says laughing at our last debate so that shut me up.  
So here I am in my Jeep trying to get to this pack meet already 30 minutes late. I can be in my bed watching porn. I can be releasing all of this tension that has now built up because here I am rushing to make it to a stupid pack meet. Why do I even have to go to these? I don't need any werewolf bonding time. Before I could even knock on the door it was opened by Boyd.

"Hey ya Boyd! How's it going pup?" I ask looking at Boyd.

Boyd is smiling, he nods to tell me to come in. When I walk in I'm met with the pack and what a weird bunch we have here. Lydia the human who's immune to the wolf bite but has still stuck around, even after her lizard/wolf of a boyfriend decided he wanted to go from villain to hero, said boyfriend is sitting next to her being a huge prick as always. Isaac the charmer who was so polite but also came from a very abusive father led household. Scott is sitting next to him. When I had first come out to Scott when I was 15 he had laughed saying that he was actually going to come out to me the following day. How weird was it breaking down to my dad and Scott's mom that we were both gay and not doing anything non-brotherly in the dark of the night. Everyone in the pack knows that Isaac and Scott are crushing on each other... Well everyone except said two. Cora Derek's younger random sister who was supposedly dead, Peter Derek's perverted uncle

"Male or female they both can be fucked and it feels good fucking both" he'd explicitly say trying to flirt with anything that breathes.

Boyd and Erica who were so made for each other that it was Scary. Boyd could fill in Erica's sentences as she can do his. They can have conversations only with their eyes, their love is really profound. We have our recent additions Aiden and Ethan. After finding out the Deucalion was the one who killed Ennis the twins felt so betrayed and hurt they literally flipped sides. Kali said how she didn't blame them and killed Deucalion herself, but after killing him the power went to her head. It literally drove her crazy. She tried to kill the twins but now that they have pack that cares for them it has been difficult to get to them. Kali seen that she was outnumbered and retreated. We have Danny, whom Ethan is cooing over always trying to get with him but Danny is just too oblivious. Danny is oblivious to his own looks actually he doesn't know how adorable he is which makes him even more attractive. He isn't a moron though, he's the kind of person to seek beauty out in everything else, that in the end his own doesn't matter. Hell if there wasn't a gorgeous alpha standing across the room looking dead into my soul I'd probably be all over Danny. I walk to said alpha.  
When I got near him just staring into his eyes I finally break

"I'm sorry I'm late, I know I should be considerate of everyone else here and should have at least said I was going to be late." I say looking down to the ground.

He just walks past me. Damn that hurt. Through the meet I gathered that Kali left the whole swastika mark on the window which means the next full moon she will be attacking, which was actually this Friday. We each are able to take care of ourselves with the help from Deaton and the Argents the three humans of the pack Danny, Lydia, and I have been matching equally with the werewolves, we've learned small magic tricks and nice fighting skills.

"Danny-I mean the humans cannot be there" Ethan says. "Kali will kill anything just to have the power of her own pack running through her veins" Aiden follows behind Ethan to say.

"Hey that is not fair! We're going to miss all of the action." I exclaim. "There have been many times that I've helped out." I say looking at Derek who wouldn't look up.

"Stiles you will sit this one out." Derek says finally looking up.

"Lydia you and Danny can come. If you'd like. I won't make it mandatory." Derek says and stands to leave.

"Ex-ex-EXCUSE YOU? You can't make me sit this one out!" I yell to Derek.

He moved faster than I could imagine and pinned me up to a wall. I am still fuming and even if he were to claw at me I still wouldn't back down. He flashes his eyes to the alpha red color

"As your alpha I can make you do whatever I want"

I nearly lost it "That trick doesn't work on me. You are not my fucking alpha. You can't make me do anything."

The room fell silent and his grip loosened. I took advantage of this and stormed out.  
When I got in the jeep I wasn't surprised to see Scott running out behind me. I drive off.

"Home # 1 or #2?" I say referring to our homes.

My home was #1 because I came up with the names. We both decided Scott's was #2, oh how inappropriate that sounded. Once we got far enough Scott started to speak I know with his heightened senses he could tell that I was still fuming.

"Derek does care about you. You know that right? I'm not just saying that to make you feel better. There is actually something there. I can feel it." Scott says looking at me for a reaction.

"Scott, I just want to help. Why won't he let me?" I ask.

"Stiles maybe you should tell him that you are a born witch. Then maybe he'll treat you as if you have more power, because god knows you do." Scott says ecstatically.

To be a born witch was rare. Long ago when humans realized that there were actually witches alive and breathing looking just as anyone else they started killing them all off. That was back thousands of years ago. Well at least that is what I have read online. The humans from long ago stole the spell books from the witches after they killed families of them and started to practice it on their own. The spells didn't come out as much as a success because only those with Wiccan in their blood could truly hold and use powerful spells and magic.

"Scott, Let it go." I sigh out.

"No! Stop treating it like a curse dude! Mom wouldn't want you to." He says looking hurt.

"Scott I don't have any control in my magic."


	3. Finding a Trigger

We decided to go to my house. Scott lay across my mattress as I sit in my computer chair. Both of us avoiding the elephant in the room, well at least trying to. The awkwardness that's just floating around became unbearable, I broke the silence.

"Scott I'm sorry, I know you are only trying to help and that I should be more appreciative to have you around helping." I say.

Scott sits up now.

"Stiles you are my best friend, I've known you literally ALL of my life. I'm just doing my job. Stiles I won't force you to tell Derek about your true powers, but at least work on your magic, stop avoiding it."

Scott is now looking dead at me.

"Scott the last time I tried to use my powers... They failed me." I say.

Scott knows all about the incident in the hospital. I've had nightmares where I'd wake up in the middle of the night screaming. In the nightmares I'd be trying to save him, Melissa, and even my dad, and in each nightmare my magic failed me.

It was easy learning the small magic from Deaton. Magic such as mountain ash circles, cloaking your scent, and even remedies to speed up our healing process. That magic is easy for me to control because it's like science to me. Everything made sense, we just whipped up potions and put them to use. To be a born witch and use your true powers you have to harvest the magic within yourself. Everything is internal. Scott smiles weakly at me,

"Lets at least practice on your magic okay? Just us alright?"

I know he won't drop it so I may as well go with it.

"Alright, just don't... Don't expect much from me okay?"

He stands up and picks up one of my comic books. Alright here he tosses it at me and I flick my fingers. The book fell flat on the ground. To say I didn't have my hopes up would be a lie. I had a couple of ounces of hope in me... And well. To no avail.

"Stiles you can't just through your hands up, dig deep within yourself and bring forth that magic. This shoe is up next"

he tossed the shoe at me and once again no luck.

"Alright I think you need some motivation."

Scott picks up a picture from my nightstand it was taken on Scott's 8th birthday, the picture had us all in it. It is my most valued possession. In the photo is my mother sitting in a chair Scott and I both are on her lap laughing and giving her kisses in her cheeks. She's laughing but acting grossed out. Scott and I both are covered in cake and ice cream so Melissa is tugging on my shirt and Dad is tugging on Scott. It's my family photo. It is held in a picture frame that mom always said was her favorite because of how enchanting it looked. It's really just burgundy marble. Scott looks at me, and throws the picture down with full force.

I didn't know what was going through my head but I knew that I had to stop it. I threw my hands in the air and the whole room froze. Everything is just frozen, stuck in time. I didn't even have enough time to gloat in it because I ran to the other side if the room to get the picture before everything unfroze. The picture was a few inches from my hardwood room floor, I picked it out of midair immediately. Everything unfroze and Scott's head snapped from where it was facing, which was the other side if the room that I was previously on.

"Oh my god! You totally did it! That amazing! You was all I can't and I was all you can and I was all toss and you was all KAPOW!?"

I didn't even realize I was crying until he said wrapped his arms around me.

"That was the first thing you said to me when I first used my powers" I laugh a little.

I hugged him and he hugged back laughing.

"I am so proud of you" Scott says.

I feel power flowing through me, magic that I haven't felt since I was ten. I read that once a born witch opens themselves to magic fully it would be much more easier to control. The magic felt good flowing through me. I go to my closet and pull out a small box that was on the top shelf.

"In this box is a potion dad gave me last year, he told me that mom said though magic will always be a part of who I am, I don't have to have it, Scott this is a power stripping potion. I was going to use it on the full moon, thanks for never giving up on me." I tell him.

We spent that whole night practicing my magic. Heck we continued throughout the week.


	4. Revelations!

Tomorrow is the big day. So far we've learned that Kali is after pure power not just her alpha pack members. I haven't spoken to Derek since the incident back at his loft and I am perfectly content with that. Scott said he needed to go to the mall to purchase another leather jacket apparently his was torn to shreds during wolf training, and it was dress code that everyone had one during the fight. So dramatic, but whatever. Here I am in my bedroom on this random Thursday evening with no business whatsoever. I was going to head to the mall with Scott but I refuse to be a third wheel, Isaac said he'd go with Scott.

As I lay in my bed tuning to my iPod I feel a breeze enter the room. I look up to see Derek standing in my bedroom. I yelp and fall out of my bed. There was a long silence us just staring into each other's eyes. I don't know what he was looking for but me, I was looking for some understanding.

"Look... I'm sorry" he says

"Derek, you shouldn't apologize if you don't mean it." I say bored

"I am sorry Stiles." He bites back.

"Derek what are you sorry for? Why do you even care that I'm upset? You know what... I don't have time for this; I accept your apology mighty alpha of the hale pack. You may leave now."

I know that may have been insensitive but hey, he pissed me off. I feel like all of the training I've ever done, all of the hours I put into studying rituals and jumping through Internet sites... I feel like it was all for nothing, because no matter how much I try to put in. I'd always be viewed as weak, worthless even. Derek is just standing there looking as if he's having an internal battle with himself before he spoke again.

"I'm not leaving, Stiles I'm not apologizing for telling you not to come I'm apologizing because I made you upset. Stiles please, I am asking you to please don't come tomorrow" he says as if he's been defeated.

I stand up now; I haven't even realized I was walking towards him until I got face to face with him.

"Derek why would I not come help fight tomorrow? We've dealt with other werewolves, we've dealt with a kanima, and do you hear that? WE as in WE worked as a team... Why are you disregarding me?"

I can feel the tears whelm in my eyes.

"Stiles if you come tomorrow I won't be able to focus on the task at hand... I'd be so worried about you that I may end up getting hurt, I may not be able to protect you."

That's the most I've ever heard Derek talk but I'm too upset to even care. I feel my fists un-clench and I felt the first tear stream down my face.

"Why are you doing this to me Derek? I can help I swear!"

That's when Scott's words rang in my head; maybe I do have to tell Derek about me being a born witch. Maybe that'll help my cause.

"Stiles I can't let you get hurt, you-you're important to me"

I look up to look in Derek's eyes and he's standing just breathes away from me. I can feel his warm hand on my face and the feeling of being cared for is almost unbearable. Then it happened. He leaned in and I met him half way. The kiss was first soft and sweet. His lips softer than I'd expected, then it turned into a heated wanting kiss. A fight for dominance, a fight in which he inevitably won. Then he peppered kisses down my neck and then back up to my mouth.

I felt myself getting hard and it was painful to be strained in by my jeans. If we didn't stop this now then we'd both do some things that I'm sure I wouldn't regret but not too sure on his behalf so I throw my hands up and froze him. I took a few steps back by few I mean me standing on the other side of the room. It was amusing to see, Derek face so full of passion and his tongue out of his mouth and hands up, as if he was play dancing. I let out a small laugh before I throw my hands up to unfreeze him. When he unfroze he looked still into the kiss until he realized he wasn't making out with anything. He blinked realization.

"What the hell?" He says.

"Derek I-I am a born witch. I- I don't know what that was that we just did-had-or what not but it was amazing. Derek I really do like you and have for as long as I've known you, but with all of that being said I would hate for us to do anything that you'd might regret, also you are still telling me that I couldn't come help fight tomorrow... But with this sudden realization I hope that you have reevaluated your demands" I say smirking.

Now that he knows about me being a born witch he won't have a choice but to but to let me help fight. Everyone knows how powerful a born witch is.

"Stiles... I haven't been completely honest with you."

I stay quite because I know this is going to be one of those dramatic ass moments where Derek reveals something deep. I know that this will either be nothing at all or something that'll break me.

"I remember running through the woods, in complete wolf form years ago. I was running from some hunters who attacked me while I was at a playground. They were shooting arrows at me and one of them even pierced me in my shoulder, I remember seeing this beautiful woman and there was something luring about her. The way she smelled the way she moved and there was something else, I just couldn't put my finger on it. When the woman seen my running she pulled me behind her. There were three hunters chasing me and she faced all of them.

'What do you want with him?'

She said and one of the men told her to move or he'd shoot her. She didn't even flinch. Stiles she wasn't even scared."

I was looking at Derek with utter shock. Derek Hale doesn't open up the can of his past; usually he'd avoid anything that had to do with it.

" When one of the hunters shot an arrow at her she flung her hand in the air and redirected the arrow to the head hunter. She then continued to throw the other hunters through the just the fling of her hand, she sent them flying yards away. Stiles I followed that woman around ever since then. When I'd get home from school I'd watch her from a distance. It wasn't only because she saved me but there was something luring about her. Then I noticed that she had to heartbeats. At first I was afraid then my mother had explained to me that she was pregnant. Stiles I didn't understand it but I then realized that it wasn't the woman who was luring me in. It was the being inside of her. I had told my mother about it and she smiled and said it was very rare that a person found their true mate. I was only 7 at the time I didn't know what a mate was. Though there was still that constant pull."

I don't even know if I want Derek to stop or not. I know that his history this story is bound to take a horrible turn. I know that life hasn't been fair to him at all. I don't even know what it was but I went to him. I hugged him and told him he could stop there if he wanted to. I can't bare to hear about a tragedy happening to a pregnant witch who saved Derek. I wouldn't be able to bare hearing of an unborn baby being still continued though.

"I remember seeing her after a week of her disappearance and I was frantic. I always assumed the worst and then when I saw her, she wasn't fat anymore. The pull I felt to her was gone. When I asked her what happened she asked me did I want to see. She told me to come back the next day, and to not be worried, I remember pacing the house going crazy for a 7 year old I had a lot on my plate. The next day came with ease; I knew exactly where the woman was because I felt the pull again only this time it was stronger. When the scent first hit me I fell over gasping. When I got to the woman she was holding a baby and I knew exactly what a mate meant. I asked her what the baby name was. She told me and I remember choking and biting my tongue trying to pronounce it. She told me to sit on a bench and when she let me hold him I pronounced the name very fluently and she said I said it as if I gave it to him."

Derek was now smiling at the thought, I love seeing him smile. This is a part of him that I never really got to see

"I looked up to her and said a lot of people will have a hard time with it. She dismissed me and said 'Oh just call him Stiles' "

Derek is now looking up to me smiling.

"I know all about you being a born witch Stiles, hell I was the first person you ever froze."

"Not true, the first time I used my powers was-"

Wait... I actually can not remember the very first time I used my powers.

"it's a lot but Stiles you are my mate. You may have only known me for 2 years but I've known you all of your life."

I am dumbfounded. I never would have thought this of all things.

"When I got old enough to understand the whole mate ordeal I didn't want to force anything on you, nor did I want to influence your emotions. So I stopped coming around."

The whole revelation was a lot. I sat there for what seemed like forever and let it all sink in.

"You bastard! You tell me all of this right before the huge battle tomorrow? What if you die tomorrow! Now I'll have to live with that." He's smiling.

"Derek this is not a laughing matter"

he lets out a sigh and lay down on my bed gesturing for me to join him. I did. Who wouldn't accept that? I cuddled right next to him.

He was warm and I could feel his abs through his shirt. He began talking

"My worst fear was for you to reject me, now that I know that there is a chance that you might feel the same... Well I'm happy."

I felt sleep about to overtake me. "Derek if you survive the battle tomorrow I'm going to fuck you silly. After we finish fucking like rabbits I want us to make love."

Even with my eyes closed I could sense him blushing, and it serves him right for unleashing a huge load like this.. wait a minute refrain words. After unleashing a- you know what scratch it. He deserves the boner I gave him for giving me so much emotional baggage. How is that?

"G'night"

I manage out before completely falling asleep.


	5. The Big Boom!

With the declarations of being mates and all of the secrets out in the open Derek and I spent the morning whispering nothing but sweet words to each other. I woke up to a morning wood which Derek clamped onto as soon as he realized I was awake. He started kissing up and down my neck as he stroked me through my sweatpants. His pace picked up, I've never experienced anything like this I was overflowing with pre-cum, and Derek didn't miss a beat. He kept going until I felt as if I was going to die from the amazing sensation.

"I'm-gonna-Derek-Dere-"

I was silenced by him kissing me hard and I lost it. My breath hitched. Before I knew it I made a mess all over his hands and inside of my sweats.

"That's for teasing me last night" He said nipping at my neck.

"Stiles I'm gone to work"

I snapped out of my dazed memory.

"M'kay see you later dad!" I shout back

Damn it, I look down to see my cock straining against the fabric of my jeans. This morning was amazing and all it he'd given me was a handy-J.

I agreed to not go to the epic battle but hell was I ever bored. The pack all knew that this should be an easy fight, well with a charged alpha, nine werewolves, and two practical hunters who practice magic they had this one in the bag. Or so that's what everyone else was thinking. I was searching through websites and looking up random things. I just wish it didn't have to come to this. I wish we could save Kali, something I always expressed to the pack. If a chance comes up to save her without killing her we should take it. Though I knew that was impossible. Something hadn't settled right with me and then I cursed myself because I soon found myself running to my jeep, I had to get to the battle ground immediately. We never calculated that not only did Kali have Deucalion's power running through her but also Ennis's. Therefore she had Deucalion, Ennis, herself and also each member of each of their individual pack who was savagely murdered by each of their hands. Kali had the power of over 20 wolves flowing through her with the power of 3 alphas she's overflowing with power. I just hope I'm not too late.

When I got to the battle ground the site before me was heart shattering. Scott was kneeling over Isaac in a protective stance Isaac looked extremely battered and barely conscious, Ethan and Aiden where both unconscious and Lydia and Danny were performing a speed healing ritual, Danny had a gash on his head and Lydia was limping. Erica and Boyd charged to Kali and she broke Boyd's arm while kicking Erica in the thigh. I heard her thigh shatter from where I was standing which was at least a yard away. The screams where heart wrenching. Peter managed to get a hold of Kali in a sort of bear hug but she took her fangs and slit at his throat. Jackson and Cora both circled her but to sadly be thrown against stone. We... We were losing. Derek was holding one of his arms and I could see him slowly healing. Not before Kali leaped towards him claws extended and fangs out. I had to stop this, stop everything. So I did. I threw my hands up and the entire battle field was frozen. I ran to Derek and unfroze him.

He moved immediately

"What-what are you doing here?" He panted out.

"Saving your ass!" I flail.

"Derek, I- I can't lose you. You honestly didn't expect me to stay out of this did you?"

Derek was smiling at me weakly. I leaned in to kiss him but he moved,

"hold that thought."

I was confused at first, and then realization hit me. We were still in the middle of the battle field. Derek claws came out and he was about to kill Kali.

"NO!" I scream he halted.

"If you kill her that power would be going through you. You'd go crazy like her."

He stops as if he's thinking and then realized I was right. Yup, me. The amazingly talented Stiles Stilinski.

I have an idea, not really sure how it'll work out. I figure it's worth a try.

"I don't know if this'll work on werewolves or not but it's worth a shot, I need a drop of alpha werewolf blood." I say extending the small veil to him.

When he dragged claw through his arm a trickle of blood came out. When it touched the potion we looked at the bottle intensely. It changed colors an I immediately threw the bottle at Kali. When I threw the bottle to Kali and everything unfroze. I could hear our pack grumbling and healing and questioning what's going on. I heard Kali screams and it sounded like all of the wolves in her were screaming at once. Then there was a loud exploding noise. The force from the explosion sent everyone flying. Once everyone came to I look over at Derek and he's smiling.

"Stiles... She's human again. What was that?"

The pack had started to gather towards us.

"That was the power stripping potion, right Stiles? The one mom made for you just in case you ever wanted to give up your powers." Scott asks.

"Yup, and I put it to good use."

I say smiling at the pack that were now healing and recovering. I was over flooded with questions of being a born witch, why had I kept it from them, how did I know the potion would work, and also why did I smell prominently of Derek and where the hickeys on my neck from him, a lot jazz that I eagerly was happy to give answers to.


	6. Happy Endings

Why the hell was Derek so calm? We've been dating for over a year now and have decided to tell my father about our relationship. We were waiting for him to come home and I was literally freaking out. I was pacing the living room in my house and Derek sat on the couch going through an old family photo album.

"Derek are you the least bit worri-"

I was cut off by door to my house opening and closing and in trotted my dad.

"Stiles, are you okay? What's wrong?"

He said panicking. My heart was in my throat and I didn't know what to say.

"Your son wanted to let you know that we are dating and have been for a while now" Derek says casually.

"Whew, what the hell Stiles!"

Here it comes I knew he was going to flip.

"You called me from the station to tell me that? You sounded so frantic on the phone I thought you were being held hostage!"

I... Can't believe this is happening. Has he lost his mind? He honestly doesn't care about the whole me dating a guy in his 20's.

"Dad... You're not upset?" I ask.

I know anyone else would have just left it at his father not really addressing the matter but I need to know.

"Stiles, you're his mate. I've know that since you were in the womb. He followed your mother around for months, Why would I be upset?"

My heart stopped.

"You knew about the whole wolf mess?-DAD!"

I am overflowing with emotions.

"Stiles I had to wait until you were ready to tell me. I didn't want you to think you had to share everything with me, especially if you didn't want to."

I can't believe this mess. I just go to hug him. This is all a lot but at the moment but I've never been happier.

After the hug we all went to the kitchen and started to prepare a nice steak dinner only because it was such a special occasion. I called over Scott so he and Isaac could join us. They got there in 20 minutes, and even dragged Momma Melissa over with them. Scott had told her about him and Isaac immediately. He revealed his feeling to Isaac the day after the epic battle. Kali was human once and again and dating Peter. She refused the bite and said she may never feel the need to be a wolf again. She stops by the hale loft often to drop off baked goods. Kali and Peter both rebuilt the Hale manor and are settling down. Cora still lives with Derek along with Boyd, Erica, and the twins. Danny and Ethan are dating and are really into each other. Aiden and Cora refuse to say that there is something between them but their constant bickering and sexual tension says otherwise. Jackson and Lydia are both overseas on a trip and everyone expects Jackson to propose to her once they get back. As I look around the dinner table I can't help but think of how easily we all fell back into the the norm. Everything seems so natural and it feels wonderful.

After dinner Derek and I ended up going to my bedroom to cuddle. Derek is now Staring down at the family picture that was on my nightstand. The family photo that was the trigger to my powers.

"She saved my life Stiles, and for that I am truly grateful. She introduced me to my mate and never once tried to keep you away from me and for that I love her"

I know Derek is smiling even through my blurred vision, tears stream down my face as I find myself cuddling next to him. I never was one to be lost for words but I guess there is a first time for everything. Such as tonight. Tonight was the first time we went all the way and made love. I finally felt complete. As if all my life I was I was missing something but now I have found it. I don't know if the whole mating thing have an effect on humans but I do know I couldn't imagine life without Derek. Even if he would have just remained my unspoken crush I would love him from a distance. I will always be there for him whenever he was in doubt, whenever he felt alone, whenever he needed someone to talk to I would always be there. He would always be special to me and I knew that since I first laid eyes on him, not in the woods as we were looking for Scott's inhaler but as I looked up to him when I was an infant even if I can't remember.

" I love you"

I say as we are spooning. Both completely naked and I am too spent to feel remotely self conscious.

"I love you too Stiles, I always have"

We both may have experienced unbearable tragedies, the death of my mother, the death of majority of his family, but with is together I know deep in my soul that there really are better days ahead.


End file.
